Ruby Crown and Emerald Tiara
by Kaitlin with a C
Summary: Adopted from Katsy17. Harry Potter didn't want to be a hero. He wanted to be himself, even if that meant joining the dark side. AU and highly likely slash.
1. The Final Task

A lot of things in Harry Potter's life were never easy. His home life with his relatives was a living nightmare, his childhood was miserable and his time at Hogwarts had more downs then ups. Most of Harry's life had been one disaster after another. He lost his parents early, he was abused as a child and now he was a scapegoat for the magical world. From the first day he set foot back into the world of magic he was hated and loved at the same time. When he did something that they agreed with they loved him and they hated him when he didn't fit into their image of him. They loved him when he saved the school form the dark lord in his first year, they hated him when they found out about his ability to talk to snakes but loved him again when he saved the school and Ginny in his second year and now in his fourth year they hated him again. He was called an attention seeking little brat and a lair. They didn't try to listen to him when he said that he didn't enter the tournament, they just believed what they wanted to. Harry had given up trying to change their opinion of him. Once his friends had forsaken him he had made a decision to be himself and not worry about the public. He also had decided that he was not going to be a hero. To him hero's were people that had done amazing things liked save their family from a burning house or saved someone's life even though they didn't know them. He wasn't a hero he was a fourteen year old boy.

Harry was going to live through this tournament and he was going to do it his way. He had gone though two tasks following others advice and he had almost died. The final task was about to start and Harry was nervous. Next to him were the three other contestants, they all looked detriment to win. He looked out into the large maze that was in front of them and then glanced at the crowd that was in the stands. He had never liked crowds, they made him feel uneasy. When his name was called he walked into the maze. He was given two choices, left or right, he chose the left path. The left path was silent and he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He walked for about ten minutes and didn't encounter anything. It was very strange as he could hear some of the others fighting something every now and again but he could not hear the crowd watching them. The path he was on soon ended and he had no choice but to go back and take the first right he came across. He came across a path of devil snare that he had no trouble taking care of, the feeling of being watched didn't go away either. It seemed to be getting stronger. He walked further into the maze, right, left, left then right again. He was getting closer to the centre as the paths were getting shorter. He had not seen any of this fellow competition members but he had seen sparks go up for one of them. Harry had only encounter simple roadblocks, there had to be something going on as they could have been dealt with by a second year. It was dark now, the sun fully set and the artificial lighting shining brightly. Tuning right again he saw something further up ahead. What he saw when he rounded the corner was surprising. Cedric was trying to strangle Victor, it was like Cedric was not himself (Cedric wasn't the kind of person that would hurt someone on purpose). Harry hadn't been noticed yet so he had the advantage, he could turn around and find another way around, or he could disable the two in front of him and continue on this way.

In the end he chose to disarm the two. He stunned them both before sending up sparks so that the teachers could find them and help them out. He stepped over the bodies of the two older boys and made his way down the path turning left at the next crossroads. Turning left turned out to be a waste of time, it was a dead end. Turning around to find another way he walked straight into a warm body. Looking up he saw Cedric standing over him. He must have awoken before a teacher could get to him but why he was following him was a wonder. Cedric kept following him so Harry back tracked and hoped that the older boy would get stuck in a trap or that he would lose him. He wasn't strong enough to fight Cedric but he guessed that whoever was watching he closely would get rid of him. It didn't take long before he was alone again so he headed back closed to the centre of the maze. It was getting too easy and he was hardly running into anything that would be harder for a third year to fight. It was strange, but he didn't let it bother him, as long as he survived this task he would overlook cheating. Harry followed a winding path that had no exits when he was stopped by a snake of all things. The snake was huge. It was a bright green with a black diamond on its head. Harry had never seen this kind of snake before. It stared at him like it was daring him to do something. Harry approached it slowly as not to startle it. Once he was close enough he knelt down to eye level and hissed "Hello, will you let me pass?"

The serpent stared at him for a few moments before it hissed at him while it moved closer to him, "Speaker, I will let you pass but you must do something for me. I want you to banish me back to my home. I was taken without my permission by the old goat man, leaving my hatchings alone."

Harry nodded while he pulled his wand on the snake. It held still has he cast the spell to banish the snake back home. Once his way was clear he rounded the next bend in the path and saw a cross roads, two of the paths were clearly dead ends and two heading in seemingly the same direction. It was a hard choice but he needed to pick one so he decided on left, as it seemed to be working well so far. When he reached the crossroads he once again ran into a body. Harry had run into Cedric again. Cedric wasn't looking so good, he had scratchers that were weeping on the left side of his face and he was limping. He smiled at Harry and they both continued onto the left as they had no other way to go. They soon came across a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a pedestal. On it was a gleaming trophy. Cedric moved forward towards it without looking around the clearing first. Just as Cedric had been about touch the trophy Harry noticed a large spider run towards him from under the hedge. Harry shouted for him to move but it was too late the spider was on top of Cedric and the snapping its pinschers at him. Harry shot a cutting curse at the spider and managed to hit it across three of its back legs, the spider ran off to hide under the hedge again. Harry walked over to Cedric to see if he was okay. Cedric was lying still on the ground. He had fainted from the struggle and from his previous injuries. Harry sent up sparks so that the teachers could come and help the older boy before taking hold of the trophy. Once he had a good grip of the trophy he did not expect to be whisked away. The trophy was a portkey. Harry was pretty sure that the cup was not meant to be one. They had been told that the one who got to the cup first would be named champion there was going to be a big party in the great hall in to celebrate.

Harry landed in a graveyard. It was an old overgrown graveyard, the tombstones were cracked and vines were growing over everything. To his left was a large stone angel and to his right was a large black cauldron. It was big enough to fit a grown man and it was filled with what seemed to be water that was bubbling away. The fire underneath it crackled and glowed in the darkness. Standing next to the cauldron was Wormtail he was holding a small bundle in his arms and was giving Harry a toothy grin. Wormtail used his free hand to point his wand at Harry and he muttered a spell that Harry had never heard to before. Harry was forced to the left and tired up to the pass of the stone angel. Once Harry was secure Wormtail starting chanting in a language that Harry didn't understand. He repeated a few sentences three times before he dropped the bundle into the cauldron. Then he chanted two more sentences five times before he grabbed Harry's arm and cut a large gash into it. He put a small glass vial up to the gash and collected the blood. Once the vial was full he went and poured it into the cauldron. That was followed by more chanting and more items added. The potion was blood red now and the final component needed to be added. The final ingredient turned out to be the flesh of a faithful servant. Wormtail cut off one of his own hands and propped it into the potion. Wormtail fell to the ground in agony as the potion turned clear and was soaked into the bundle that was growing larger by the second. Once the potion fully absorbed the fire underneath it went out and out stepped a figure, the figure was naked. The figure spoke quietly to Wormtail demanding a robe. A robe was passed to the man and he pulled it on to cover his naked body. Once he was fully covered he looked down at Wormtail and pointed his newly acquired wand to him. A light purple spell was shot at the crying man. Wormtail screamed as a new hand was regrown and he passes out before it was fully grown from the pain. Once he was out for the count Harry was left alone with the strange man.

The strange man walked closer to Harry. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he stared at Harry, looking him over. While the man was looking at Harry, he did the same. The man was younger than he expected, he looked to be about in his mid to late twenties. He had pale clear skin with thick dark brown hair and red eyes. The man was very handsome not what he would expect from someone who had just been regrown in a cauldron. The man smiled at him showing off his perfect white teeth and flicked his wand. The bindings holding Harry to the stone angel fell away and he fell to the ground unable to stand on his own because of the blood loss. The man reached out to him and took hold of his arm pulling him up to his feet. Once he was up the man did not let go but pulled him closer. Harry was pulled into the arms of the man then he was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man then walked out to the graveyard leaving Wormtail behind as well as the cauldron.


	2. Before Harry's Return

-Back in the Graveyard-

When Wormtail regained consciousness, he would never again remember anything from the previous year except the death of Bertha Jorkins. As a result of this, he was disoriented. On top of that disorientation, he was also out of it due to the pain of his recently regrown arm. When he tried to apparate home, he accidentally ended up apparating in front of the Triwizard Tournament stands. In the stands were a large number of reporters, and the head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) herself, Amelia Bones. Upon his appearance everyone immediately started taking pictures because they thought that he was one of the competitors from the tournament. When Madame Bones saw who it was, she was shocked, but maintained control of her wits, and arrested the man. She swiftly brought the man to the Ministry for questioning under Veritaserum.

-Meanwhile, back with Harry and the as yet unknown man-

Upon arriving at the old Riddle house, the man paused, and apparated himself and Harry to his family manor. As a result of the blood loss, Harry had passed out while they were enroute to the old Riddle house. When they had arrived at the manor house, the man carried Harry to his own bed chambers. Upon arriving in the rooms, he laid Harry on the bed, and called for a house elf. When the elf arrived, the man ordered it to fetch a blood replenishing potion, and a scar reducing salve. When the elf returned with the requested items, the man took them from the elf and sent the elf away. Prior to the elf's return, the man had healed the gash on Harry's arm from the ritual. The man then applied the salve to the remaining mark on Harry's arm, which quickly vanished. The man then gently woke Harry.

When he awoke, Harry was disoriented at first, but then he saw the man leaning over him. "Wh-what's going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

The man responded, "Mr. Pettigrew cut your arm and you passed out due to blood loss. You are in my home. And I believe that you already know the answer to your last question young Harry."

"But you can't be him. I mean your all handsome and young looking, and not at all scales looking...Wait, why did you call me Harry?"

"When Mr. Pettigrew used your blood to restore me, it also restored me to my former self. And I called you Harry because I know that you prefer to not be called by your last name."

"But how?"

"You are not ready to hear the answer to that. Now drink this blood replenishing potion or I will have to force you to do so."

Taking the potion in his hand, Harry asked the man, "How do know that this is really what you say it is?"

"Becasue there is no reason for me to lie to you Harry."

"Fair enough." Harry shrugged and took the potion. "Now, could you explain to me why you no longer seem to want me dead?"

"I have come to realize that it is foolish to try and kill you when I do it know the entire prophesy."

"What prophesy? What are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore never told you the reason why I went after you as a baby?"

"No."

"There was a prophesy made before you were born, and the beginning of it, the only part that I was able to learn at the time went, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'"

"That could be interpreted in so many ways. The child born might not be theone with the power. The line 'born to those who have thrice defied him' the one who's defied could have been the one with the power and not necessarily the Dark Lord. And there are many differney meanings of the word 'vanquish' as well. It could simply mean 'to beat' such as in a simple game."

"Good point. Now, it is time for you to be heading back before you are missed."

"If you have a time turner we could just use that to bring me back to right after I disappeared originally."

"Good idea. We will do that. Keep in mind that this tournament was for of age witches and wizards only."

"What does that have to do with...OH, by forcing me to compete they basically declared me to be of age."

"Exactly. Now, we should make oaths to not harm each other except in self defense, or if the other requests it."

"Okay."

"I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, hereby swear, on penalty of conscious for a period of 5 minutes, to not attempt to cause harm to Harrison Jamison Potter excepting in self defense or whereupon he requests so either verbally or an agreed upon signal.

"So mote it be. I, Harrison Jameson Potter, hereby swear, on penalty of conscious for a period of 5 minutes, to not attempt to cause harm to Thomas Marvolo Riddle excepting in self defense or whereupon he requests so either verbally or an agreed upon signal."

"So mote it be. Now, it is time for your return. I will apparate us back to the graveyard where you can go back a period of one hour and take the Tournament cup portkey back to Hogwarts. You should arrive approximately ten minutes after your departure. Simply tell them that someone must have added an extra stop to the portkey and when you arrived you dropped your wind and took a few minutes to find it before grabbing the cup again. And make sure to go to the goblins as soon as you can. And remember Dumbledore has no control over what you do over the summer, only your muggle guardians have such power."

"Thanks, I'll remember that. Goodbye."

When he stopped spinning, Harry started to move his feet as if he was walking and to his surprise, he landed on his feet. he held up the cup and said, "I think that someone added an extra stop in there, I ended up accidentally dropping my wand and had to spend a few minutes looking for it before I grabbed the cup again and ended up here."

-Meanwhile, with Voldemort-

I wonder where Wormtail went off to. Oh well, it doesn't matter, that's why I cursed him after all, in case he wandered off and was captured.

-Meanwhile, with Amelia Bones and Peter Pettigrew-

After Peter was dosed with Veritaserum, Amelia began asking him questions. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"1960."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters in October of 1981?"

"I was."

"Who killed the muggles in November of 1981?"

"I did."

"Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby sentenced to holding with null-magic cuffs until such a time as you can be given a trial."

-Back to Harry-

In response to Harry's declaration, Dumbledore declared that there must have been a mixup with the portkey's creation, and that he would see to it that the matter was looked into.


	3. The End of the School Year

The rest of the school year passed by quickly and quietly. On the train ride home

 _The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him_ _from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward...They broke off their conversation...only when the lunch trolley arrived._

 _When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermi- one, seeing him looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention_ [Pettigrew]... _If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to_ _keep quiet."_

 _"He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Harry. "Not on a story like this."_

 _"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."_

 _"What are you talking about?" said Ron._

 _"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush. Harry had the impression that Hermione had been dying to tell them this for days, but that she had restrained herself in light of everything else that had happened._

 _"How was she doing it?" said Harry at once._

 _"How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her._

 _"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea, Harry," she said._

 _"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"_

 _"Bugging," said Hermione happily._

 _"But you said they didn't work —"_

 _"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see . . . Rita Skeeter" — Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph — "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn —" Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag. "— into a beetle."_

 _"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't . . . she's not . . ."_

 _"Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at_ _them. Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle._

 _"That's never — you're kidding —" Ron whispered, lifting the jar to his eyes._

 _"No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll no- tice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."_

 _Harry looked and saw that she was quite right. He also remembered something. "There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"_

 _"Exactly," said Hermione. "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."_

 _"When we saw Malfoy under that tree . . ." said Ron slowly._

 _"He was talking to her, in his hand," said Hermione. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little inter- views with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid." Hermione took the glass jar back from Ron and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass. "I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to her- self for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing hor- rible lies about people."_

 _Smiling serenely, Hermione placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag._ _The door of the compartment slid open._

 _"Very clever, Granger," said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them._

 _"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal." His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered..._

 _"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione..._

 _It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Harry blinked and looked down at the floor._

 _Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. He, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so._

 _"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter- of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Mal- foy as he followed Fred inside._

 _"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"_

 _"Me," said Harry._

 _"Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little ten- tacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."_

 _Ron, Harry, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the uncon- scious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle— each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit — out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut._

 _"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards._

 _They were halfway through their fifth game when Harry decided to ask them._ _"You going to tell us, then?" he said to George. "Who you were blackmailing?"_

 _"Oh," said George darkly. "That."_

 _"It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."_

 _"We've given up," said George, shrugging._

 _But Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept on asking, and finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know . . . it was Ludo Bagman."_

 _"Bagman?" said Harry sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in —"_

 _"Nah," said George gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."_

 _"Well, what, then?" said Ron._

 _Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"_

 _"Yeah," said Harry and Ron slowly._

 _"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"_

 _"But — it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione. George laughed very bitterly._

 _"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."_

 _"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."_

 _"So we asked for our money back," said George glowering._

 _"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione._

 _"Right in one," said Fred._

 _"But that was all your savings!" said Ron._

 _"Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together..._

 _The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Harry wished it could have gone on all summer, in fact, and that he would never arrive at King's Cross . . . but as he had learned the hard way that year, time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Harry, however, stayed put._

 _"Fred — George — wait a moment."_

 _The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings._ _"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands._

 _"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted._

 _"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."_

 _"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry._

 _"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."_

 _"He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice._

 _"Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs."..._

 _"Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."_

 _"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."_

 _The twins stared at him. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it" . . ._

 _"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand._

 _"Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."_

 _He left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks._

 _Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."_

 _"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back._

 _"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Harry — thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side._

 _Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station._

After his uncle had pulled away from the station, Harry said to his uncle, "You know, if you gave me permission to go somewhere else for the holidays, you would not have to see me during the holidays. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, only you have the authority to determine where I am allowed to go when school is not in session. I will even give you five gold pieces if you let me leave right now."

"Very well, you have my permission. Now give me my gold and get out of my car,"

"As soon as I get my things out of the car I will give you your gold."

"Very well."

"Here you go. Good bye Uncle Vernon."


	4. Gringotts

After paying his uncle, Harry walked away. After walking down the street for a short time, Harry saw a building that he recognized from his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. From there, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Before entering the Cauldron, Harry quickly brushed his hair over his scar.

Harry quickly made his way through the pub, and out the back. He then pulled out his wand and tapped three bricks up and two across to open the gateway. After entering the Alley, Harry made his way over towards Gringotts.

When Harry arrived in the bank, he went over to a teller and whispered, "I would like to request an inheritance test."

The goblin responded, "Very well, follow me." And led Harry to back his office. "Now then, you are aware that the inheritance test costs 100 galleons?"

"I was not, but I do know that there should be enough in my vault to cover the cost."

"You _are_ Harry Potter, correct?"

"Indeed I am."

"You do know that the vault you have access to is a trust vault?"

"I am."

"And are you aware that as it is a trust vault it is only one of the many vaults that you will have access to when you come of age?"

"No, I most certainly was not aware of that fact. However, through mitigating circumstances, I have been declared of age by the ministry itself by my forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament, though I do not know if they themselves are aware of this fact."

"That means that you simply have to sign a few forms to acknowledge your emancipation. And while we wait for the forms, let's do this inheritance test of yours."

* * *

Heir to:

Peverell

Evans

Black

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Le Fey

Potter

* * *

"But I'm just Harry. Where did all of this come from?"

"Your parents. However, those are just the titles that you are heir to. On the next sheet, your properties and the shares that you have inherited are listed."

* * *

Peverell-

Peverell Manor

2.5% Gringotts

Evans-

10% Daily Prophet

Black-

Black Manor

12 Grimmauld Place

Black House

25% Daily Prophet

Hufflepuff-

Hufflepuff Burrow

25% Hogwarts

2.5% Daily Prophet

Ravenclaw-

Ravenclaw Tower

25% Hogwarts

2.5% Daily Prophet

Gryffindor-

Godric's Hollow

25% Hogwarts

2.5% Daily Prophet

Le Fey-

Le Fay Manor

Le Fay Castle

Potter-

Potter Manor

17.5% Daily Prophet

* * *

Total shares:

1) Daily Prophet-60%

2) Gringotts-2.5%

3) Hogwarts-75%

* * *

"And if you look at the next sheet, you will see what vaults you have inherited."

* * *

Black:

 **Vault** **600** £250,000

 **Vault 610** £250,000

 **Vault 612** £1,250,000

 **Vault 700** Heirlooms

Evans:

 **Vault 100** Heirlooms  & £250,000

Gryffindor:

 **Vault 3** £20,000,000  & Heirlooms

Hufflepuff:

 **Vault 4** £20,000,000  & Heirlooms

Le Fey:

 **Vault 2** £13,000,000  & Heirlooms

Peverell (co-heir):

 **Vault 7** £5,000,000  & Heirlooms

Potter:

 **Vault 715** (Potter family trust vault) £1,000,000

 **Vault 716** (main vault) £19,000,000  & Heirlooms

Ravenclaw:

 **Vault 5** £20,000,000  & Heirlooms

* * *

Total Net worth: £100,000,000

* * *

"And on the final sheet, you will find a list of any special powers you possess as well as a few other things."

"What kind of other things?"

"Just look, and you will see."

* * *

Beast Speaker 99% Block (snakes unblocked)

November 1st, 1981

Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphagus 100% Block

September 2nd, 1987

Albus Dumbledore

Multi-Animagus 100% Block

January 1st, 1981

James and Lily Potter

Parslemage 50% Block (speaking unblocked)

November 1st, 1981

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Obliviations

September 2nd, 1987 (Albus Dumbledore)

June 1st, 1992 (Albus Dumbledore)

May 29th, 1993 (Albus Dumbledore)

November 2nd, 1994 (Albus Dumbledore)

* * *

Curses & Charms

 **November 1st, 1981**

Muggle Enraging Curse

90% Core Block (Emrys level core)

50% Available Core Drain to blood wards

Blood Glamour to look like James with Lily's eyes

Mail Redirection ward to Gringotts vault 999

 **November 1st, 1987**

90% Accidental Magic Block

* * *

A.N. 1% interest compounded annually


	5. Note that will be chapter in 24-48 hours

The next 2-3 chapters will be up soon. I have them all written, I just have to type them up and upload them.

A.N. Love all the reviews I've been getting. (Will replace this note with chapter as soon as possible.)


End file.
